


two worlds

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm had been here for a year and still Nyssa surprised him with her knowledge of combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking way too hard on the finale and such and I just got this idea in my head where I wanted to write baby!Nyssa and Malcolm during his time in Nanda Parbat with the League.

“You’re improving,” he offered, taking a seat beside Nyssa on the window ledge. It was late evening in Nanda Parbat which meant that the day’s training was, for now, at a stand still. There was an hour between now and when they would all gather for the final meal of the day. Many spent the time cleaning their weapons or other such things, but Malcolm spent his time around the young heir to the demon.

She was smart and bright and skilled in things that children probably should not know at her age. At nine, she was already a force to be reckoned with. He had been here for a year and still she surprised him with her knowledge of combat.

He had no doubt that Nyssa would grow to be a formidable opponent.

“You are not,” she replied after a moment, turning her head to look at him. Her expression was calm and calculating and entirely too serious for someone who was just a child. She wore it well, however, her eyes reflecting nothing of her emotions.

Malcolm would be frightened if he had not spent so much time around her. “I have no great joy in using a staff. I prefer the bow or the sword.”

“An assassin should be versed in the ways of many different weapons,” Nyssa reminded him, her fingers stroking along the single braid of hair that rested over her right shoulder. “If your enemy is capable then so you should be also.”

“Wise words, princess,” he stated, giving her half a smile. She continued to stare at him, a sharpness to her expression that cut just as harshly as her words. He reached into the front of his garment, sliding out a well worn coin from within it’s folds. At the glint of silver in the low light of a nearby torch, Nyssa attempted a smile.

Malcolm fiddled with the coin expertly, sliding it through his fingers and flipping it over his knuckles until he opened his hand and it was simply just… gone.

It was the same trick he had performed for Nyssa upon his arrival to Nanda Parbat and just as she ever did the young girl stared at him with the tiniest bit of awe as he made the coin reappear in the palm of his hand.

Al Sa-Her.

_The Magician._

“Again?” he asked softly, offering her the coin. Nyssa took it from him, laying it in the palm of one hand and tracing the faded design on it with the other. Malcolm had no doubt that soon she would be the one performing magic tricks.

She glanced up at his face and held the coin out for him. “Again.”


End file.
